


So Near The End (You Can't Stop Now)

by jothending



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fusion, Gen, Lyricstuck, is it legal to tag this as, lyric comic, you know like in SU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jothending/pseuds/jothending
Summary: After Wonderland, the THB decidenotto trust Barry Bluejeans.Barry gives up.[Lyric comic.]





	1. Gallows

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr but I thought it'd be good to archive here as well.
> 
> To see this comic on tumblr and reblog it, go here [[LINK]](https://umbraastaff.tumblr.com/post/180910959609/hello-please-check-out-this-lyric-comic-i-made)!
> 
> For a version with IMAGE DESCRIPTIONS below each panel, go here [[link]](https://umbraastaff.tumblr.com/post/180929083009/this-is-a-duplicate-image-description-version-of)!
> 
> Please enjoy!

 

  
  
  


 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


[interlude]

  
  
=


	2. Steady and Stronger

  


**Author's Note:**

> While you’re here: here’s my [art blog](http://jothending.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://twitter.com/jothending), and if you want more content involving Barry and Kravitz, you may enjoy [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12827445).   
> (Oh, and I know this comic is a bit wild, so if you’re confused about anything, please feel free to ask!)
> 
>  And here's more [barry + kravitz fusion content](http://umbraastaff.tumblr.com/tagged/Baritz).
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
